Did You Ever Wonder Why?
by Nigelcat1
Summary: This isn't a story, just a few things that have bugged me about Hogwarts and the Magical World.
1. Chapter 1

DID YOU EVER WONDER WHY?

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

This isn't a story, just some musings I have about why certain things happened or were allowed to happen. I know that wizards (especially Pure-bloods) aren't logical or have much common sense, but some things go against all good judgment.

The Marauders and their animagus forms. I recently wrote a story regarding this – _Do The Research_ – so you will have to read that. 

Malfoy just happening to bring Dobby to Hogwarts with him, then being stupid enough to try to AK Harry in the school near Dumbles' own office.

Why did Lucius Malfoy, he of the great wealth and dark power, who probably had a home(s) of his own outside of Britain or at least some friends or relatives living abroad, take those dark objects to Borgin and Burkes to sell? Considering one of them was something the Dark Lord _entrusted to him_ which would scream KEEP THIS SAFE to even Crabbe  & Goyle, why didn't Lucius takes these dark things out of the country or, fool the likes of Arthur Weasley, and put them in a Muggle bank or a Muggle house with curses on them until such time that they were needed?

The Dursleys dressing Harry in Dudley's own rags, showing him doing all kinds of outside work in the heat, rain, snow, etc., and the teachers, police and neighbors never noticing. If they did notice, why did they believe Petunia saying he wore Duddikins' old clothes because he ruined anything new or was just uncaring about what he looked like, etc. This just reeks of Dumbledore casting charms, hexing, cursing and whatever so that people would not to notice the clothes and the work as:

Children, especially young ones, _**do not choose their own clothes**_ , adults do. No reasonable adult would allow a child, no matter how destructive, to dress like Harry had to dress.

Again, a very young child wouldn't be mowing the lawn or washing the car and doing major gardening work for all to see.

How could teachers ignore the fact that Dudley was a bully? Even if the teachers didn't witness the bullying, especially of Harry, the other children knew and could have told the teachers on the sly or at least their parents because Dudley and his gang were terrorizing all of the kids as well as threatening them to keep away from the FREAK.

Didn't the teachers notice Harry bruised, beaten and/or bleeding after recess or lunch?

If the neighbors were so nosy, how did they not notice what was happening to Harry? Also, how did they not hear Vernon yelling, Dudley yelling or whining and the occasional scream from Harry? They should have noticed Harry sweating under the broiling heat in summer and not having a decent coat for the winter or a raincoat or umbrella.

These things further confirm that it just wasn't the Dursleys badmouthing Harry SOMEONE had to be meddling and doing damage control.

Several people, such as Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and others grew up in the Muggle World! McG's father was a minister for God (and not Merlin's) sake. It seems like somehow they "forgot" some basic things concerning the Muggle World, such as how to dress as a Muggle, sports, and the dropping of an atomic bomb or landing on the moon.

Surely Dean Thomas and Justin F-F and other Muggleborns would tell their school mates about these things and show them proof of such things happening.

It seems like there is an unwritten law that a Muggleborn or Half-Blood must completely forget about anything positive about Muggles, not bring in books or play football, etc. What is stopping Dean, Justin and others from bringing a ball and kicking it around or doing exercising, running, playing a Muggle board game or cards?

This seems like a plot to de-Muggle people and demean any progress such as TV, computers, etc. I find this extremely counterproductive.

I will be updating as I remember things. Feel free to mention anything that bugs you about the Magical World or Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2 - Musings 2

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Musings 2

Multi thanks to all who read the musings and gave their own thoughts. Please read the reviews to get their opinions.

I thought of some more so here goes:

HERMIONE

Didn't Harry fund the Horcrux hunt? Hermione, of course, took charge of supplies, etc. For someone so smart, why were they always starving as Hermione should have known that they wouldn't be able to buy anything in the Magical World, so why didn't she, as a Muggleborn, get some Muggle money? A simple trip to a Muggle store would see them having enough food, buy some supplies at a Chemist (or Pharmacy), etc.

I recently read that after sending her parents away, Hermione withdrew all HER MONEY from HER PERSONAL Muggle savings account in case she needed it. Was that for after the hunt when she would need tuition money, a place to live, etc.? It would seem so because you didn't see them shopping in Muggle stores on Harry's money AND SHE WOULD NEED HER MONEY.

Also, they were living in forests, so did no one go fishing, make a snare, catch a game bird? As I say in a few of my stories (like The Chance) a magical could just _accio some fish or do a point me spell to find wild veggies, herbs, potion ingredients,_ etc. A lot of people "forage" in many industrial countries so there should be books! Britain is well-known for their game birds and fishing streams so has Hermione become so "Magical" that her common sense is starting to degrade? Also, their Herbology lessons would have helped them identify edibles and/or their wands could check to see if something was poisonous.

Do you think that Hermione spent a large portion of the money on books? I do, so why didn't she purchase (at a Muggle store) books on living in the wild, off of the land, campfire cooking and other useful books for the quest?

I forget which story I wrote (maybe I haven't published it yet) but when Hermione obliviated her parents of their past lives and they just up and left for Australia under the names of Wendell and Monica Wilkins, did she change their names on all necessary documents. It was a given that she probably changed their passports and driver's licenses but what about school records, diplomas, the house/car(s) under their names, the practice, assorted bank accounts, investments and who knows what else. When they stopped paying their taxes and, of course, the Inland Revenue (their version of the IRS) would be contacted by the Aussies to check on them and Inland Revenue would respond (and wonder what happened to the Drs. Grangers). **You can't escape death or the taxman because eventually BOTH will find you.**

No doubt they remembered they were dentists and would probably resume practicing and since institutions don't take a person's word that "I'm a dentist" there would be investigations out the wazoo. All things considered, it is my humble opinion that the Grangers would be arrested after investigations had no record of the Wilkins. A few fingerprints later and their true identities would be revealed. As I said in my unidentified story, the Drs. Grangers would have a lot of explaining to do and just might be accused of murdering their daughter who had also "disappeared" but wasn't with them.

What did Hermione do about the house and practice? Did she sell them? It never says in the books but the "brightest witch of her age" probably didn't do enough research (she was in a hurry because **she had a duty to Magical Britain** ) and thus she had to mess up somewhere.

Don't get me started on the Grangers' relatives and/or friends, business associates, the dental employees, lawyers, accountants, bankers, investment brokers and others involved in their lives. Surely, even if the "Wilkins" thought they didn't have any family and especially a daughter, at their age and occupation they would need the services of many people and HAVE THEIR OWN FRIENDS. Wouldn't the Wilkins wonder that they left no one behind?

Since they couldn't advise these people – because they had new names – said people would look for them, wonder what happened and they, friends and relatives would report them missing.

And last but not least WHERE IS CROOKSHANKS? Is he with the Weasleys, Luna, Hagrid? The latter wouldn't be a good idea as the cat was too well-known at the school and someone would harm it. I like that cat and want to KNOW!


	3. Chapter 3

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Musings 3

HORCRUXES & GOBLINS

Has anyone noticed that Horcruxes are a big secret, yet it seems that everybody knows about them? In the books they are lost in the mists of time and the only reference to be found was in that book that Slughorn had.

Apparently, the Goblins are noted experts in anything dark, yet they allow a cursed article to be kept in Bellatrix's vault and who knows how many dark/cursed items are in other vaults.

When Lucius is trying to get rid of the diary and other nasty things, why didn't he just put them in a vault? Don't the Goblins have a reputation for secrecy and safety, so why couldn't Lucius open a new vault under an assumed name and hide such things? I would keep my most valuable things in a safe environment so why didn't Lucius?

Many writers have Harry going to the Goblins who notice the Horcrux during an exam and can take it out immediately without harm to Harry. Granted, that is their story and they can do what they want but it is the one secret that Dumbles doesn't want _**anyone**_ to know so even the Goblins and probably the Unspeakables don't know what Horcruxes are or how to get rid of them.

Surely there is someone Dumbles can trust to discuss Horcruxes and there are oaths that could be done to keep the secret or that good old obviation trick. Dumbles has probably always known that Harry was a Horcrux and if the "Greatest Wizard since Merlin" couldn't find a way to get it out of the boy, he should have asked for help. But he only asked Slughorn, who only knew that Tom Riddle wanted information about them.

It seems to me, and many others, that Dumbles really wants the kid to die otherwise he would have helped Harry to get rid of the thing. Of course, like the fabulous failure of the Occlumency lessons by having Snape "train" Harry, was that on purpose?

If Voldie was sending messages to Harry and Harry was accidently seeing through Voldie's eyes, wouldn't it be a really bad risk for Snape? Logically, one would think that Snape would try his very best to teach Harry if only so that Voldie wouldn't know about Snape's betrayal. It would seem that Snape was weakening Harry's mind to find out what Voldie was thinking, planning, etc. Sounds like something Dumbles would do, as supposedly Dumbles wouldn't teach him as he was afraid that Harry would inadvertently read Dumbles' mind and Voldie would learn of Dumbles' plans. It all doesn't make sense but does leave the lessons to be the source of many stories portraying Dumbles and Snape in a very bad light – and it was definitely torture for Harry.

Many writers have Griphook becoming Harry's account manager or just plain helping him out, yet in the books, old Grippie betrays him and the others. How would Griphook explain how he had gotten the Sword of Gryffindor as he would be asked if only to write of song of praise about him. "Where did you find it? How did you get it?" Wouldn't it somehow be noticed that Griphook was escorting "Bellatrix" to her vault and the next thing you know, the Golden Trio is stealing a dragon and flying out of Gringotts. An investigation would definitely be done and no doubt the Goblins have their own form of Veritaserum.

It has always annoyed me that we were never told if Harry was prosecuted by the Goblins for breaking/entering/destroying property and reputation. Was his trust vault confiscated? Did he have other vaults? Did the Goblins try and arrest him? I wish I knew.

Please read my reviews as other people have listed their musings. Thank you.


End file.
